Unifrom
by desichan17
Summary: deidara lost a bet and winds up in a girl unifrom....on valentines day. what else could go wrong? oh ya, his super hot crush sasori sees him GREAT! X3


i dei-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn where are you

"i hate you"  
a young blonde boy stood in front of the boys bathrrom with his friends. they were holding out the girls uniform. _ill never play poker with youg uys again. i guess i should explain. my nsme is deidara. i go to akatsuki high. me and my friends, hidan and kakuzu decided to play poker. loser hand to dress up in the girls uniform. on valentines day. guess who lost _  
the boy changed and looked at himself in the mirror. the uniform was a tan v-neck vest over a white shirt with a dark purple-red tie, and matching skirt. ( the guy's uniform was a white shirt, the same tie and brown pants) his long blonde ahir, and bangs that covered his eye didnt help, and that fact that his friends gave him a onesided ponytail.  
"wow deidara, your gonna make the fucking girls jeolsise"  
"go to hell"

bbbrrriiinnnggg  
i have history with my friend hidan. when we entered, everyone staried at me. hidan broke out laughing, and i ounched him in the shoulder. i quickly tok my seat. our teacher, mr. Gekko enetered the room. "alright, cough lets get started...nice outfit mr. iwa cough" i blushed and sunk into my seat. "cough now today we will learn about world war II...cough" a young boy walked into the room. "mr. akasuna, nice to see you" the boy smiled at the teacher. "hey mr. gekko, still got that cough eh?" everyone watched the boy. even me. sasori akasuna. he had maroon red ahir, and matching eyes. a soft face with a warm smile. he wore a dark blue sweatband on his wrist, and dark green anilpoilsh. he was very pretty for a boy. all the girls went dreamy eyed as he walked by. he raised an eyebrow at me, then just smiled.  
_greart...even he thinks i look like an idoit,damn...i hope he doesnt make fun of me..._  
it was weird, i can take anyone else, but if he made fun of me...i would be hurt...ok ok i admit it...the boy was pretty...and i did like to look at him...  
"pss! dei-chan!"  
i turned to my silver-haired friend next to me. "dont call me that!" rolling his eyes, hidan contiued. "wanna bet how many letter you'll get?" "go suck a di-""mr. iwa!cough""sorrry sir" i sunk even further into my chair.

bbbbrrrriiinnnggg  
finally, it was lunch. then art. then home.  
"sooo, anyone hit on you?"  
i glared at kakuzu. "hmp" i crossed my arms, and turned my head away. "i bet you want some guys to." i gave him a deadeler glare. "im not gay like you asswhole. you probley wish hidan was in this, so you could look up the skirt." the boy turned bright red. "take. that. back." "take what back?" hidan joined the table. "NOTHIN!" the boy stood, and stormed out of the lunch room. "damn...what did you do bishie?" "nothing i...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" the boy snickered and eat his lunch.

BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG  
ahh art...i love this class.  
i took my seat by the window, and started to paint. it was a picture of the tree outside the window. i got every detail and shade. even the small nest, and the baby birds.  
"thats really good"  
my head snapped around to meet ruby eyes. sasori akasuna.  
"t-thanks...its not that good" the boy just laughed. "i wish i could paint like that." he put his hands in his pockets. "by the way..." he looked at the uniform. "i lost a bet." "oh" he smiled slightly and walked away. i received a death glare from every girl in the class. great. ignoring them, i went back to painting.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
"is it just me or is the last bell louder and longer?" kakuzu asked. hidan just shrugged his shoulders. we all had lockers next to each other. "hey dei-chan, you coming?" hidan asked, throwing on his coat. "me and kakuzu are going to get some pizzia" i thought for a moment. "maybe i...oh! i for got my art project!...i catch you later!" "alright suit yourself" they turned to leave, but i couldnt leave with out saying something. "hey kakuzu" "ya?" "try not to rape hidan!"  
"YOUR FUCKING DEAD BLONDIE!" hidan just stood there, bright red and i ran off laughing.

"there you are" i picked my picuter up from the table. it was dry, so i carefull put it in my bag. i was on my way out, when i remeber my coat. when i open my locker, a pink letter fell out. "huh?" i picked it up and gave it a confused look.  
"to deidara" was written in neat hand writting. i started to feel a little weird. someone actully gave me a card? i jumped when my locker shut. i turned to see who it was.  
sasori.  
"hey" "h-hi"  
his eyes drifted to the letter. "it fell out of my locker, un" th boy smiled warmly. "good, i thought you would miss it. "w-wah?" i blushed when he out his hand on my head. "you know you look cute in that uniform...really cute" i blushed harder. "t-this is from you?" he did'nt say anytihng, but i got my answer. he pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. his lips were so soft...he ran his hand though my hair, my arms went around his neck. i did'nt even know what i was doind, my body just moved. i was a little disapoited when he pulled away.  
he looked me in the eyes. and he's smile grew.  
"see ya around deidara"  
he grabbed his bag and headed out the front doors. all i could do was stare at his back...and his ass...  
"what the hell jst happened?"  
opening the letter, it read  
_Dear deidara,  
i wanted to tell you something, but ive been to shy...i really like you.  
your uniform makes this easer. im just kidding. i like it on you.  
if you want to take a chance, meet me at the park ar 8 tonight  
from sasori_  
i almost dropped the letter in shock  
_SASORI'S GAY?!_  
a smile played on my lips. well i guess im gay to. 8 a clock it is.

i love this fucking uniform.

i dei-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn where are you?/i "I said don't call that!" I could hear kakuzu chuckle in the background. i"PMSing?"/i "hidan…give kakuzu the phone." I smiled as I hear my other friend take the phone. I knew it was on speaker. "ohh kuzu'-kun!" a said in the sweetist voice, trying not to laugh. "make sure to use protection when you trick poor hidan into your room tonight kk?" I covered my mouth and snickered as a long string of curse's poured from my phone. "alright alright. I gotta go……all see you tomorrow. Go easy on hidan-uke, he's fragle. i BLONDIE WHEN I SEE YOU I SWEAR IM GON-/i I cut him off by closing my phone.

by now I had reached my house. It was around 6:30. I grabbed the doorhandle, but it only jingled. "oh fuck" I layed my head on the door.

I forgot. My mom just went out of town….i left my key inside…

Im stuck in this uniform…for the day…fuck….

I sighed and decied to head to the park early. Well….he did say he liked it on me….a blush crept up on my face and I stopped.

Im going on a date…

….on a date…with….sasori akatsuna!

I let out a loud whoop, a received weird looks from people passing by. I didn't care. I walked to the side of my house and grabbed my skates. At least I had these outside. Forgetting a helmet, I started to skate in the direction of the park.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I skated down the sidewalk. People jumped out of the way as I sped passed them, a smirk laced my face. My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my black jacket, it flew behind my in the wind, as did my hair, accasionlly wipping across my face. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind as I passed a small store. I grabbed a lightpole, and spun so I skated into the small store. People pressed them selves to the walls as I felw past and out the back door. I countuied down a small road till I came to the back of a restrant. Not stopping I skated though the kitchen that smelled of tomato sauce. I slowed as I slid across the tile floor. I saw silver and my hand shot out, grabbing the edge of a table. I spun and landed in a plush bence. "sup?" kakuzu dropped the pizzia in his mouth and hidan dropped his straw. I laughed and brushed some hair out of my face, then looked at hidan. "I need some clothes…..my mom locked me out." Hidan snickered. "welp, looks like your fucking stuck looking like ac chick!" he stopped laughing when I hit him over the head. "look, I have some were to be and I cant look like this!!" the boy rubbed his head and sighed. "fine" he got u p and kakuzu flowed suite. "we'll take car, walking to long" they nodded and followed the tan boy.

"here" hidan threw me some pants. I thanked him and quickly slipped them on under the skirt. They were black bellbottems. Hidan and kakuzu snickered. "ya look like a girl still" I ignored them and put my hair up in the usual high ponytail. I slipped off the skirt, and unbuttion the sleeves of the shirt. That's better. Kakuzu honked the horn, sense he was waiting outside. I threw the skirt in my backpack and was heading out, when hidan blocked the door. "where exactly ARE you going?" I felt my face burn. "Nowhere….of your concern" I tried to push passed, but no prevail. my silver haired friend laughed. He easily turned and pinned me to the wall. "tell. Now" "no!" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "what will you do if I don't tell you!" I shouted. He smirked and I felt unconfertable. "I COULD post pictures of you in a skirt all over town." "bitch" suddenly hidan's door opened. "what the hell is taking so long!" suddenly I pushed off the wall, throwing hidan into kakuzu. The tan boy shot his arm out, trying to catch something as he fell. They landed on the floor, hidan's lips crashing into kakuzu's. "awww newlyweds!" I bolted out the door just as a ring of keys were lunched at my head. I grabbed my skates out of the car and headed for the park. My friends are pissed…but at least I look like a frickin boy!

it was 7:59. perfect. My blades slid across the asphalt of the park walkway. I spotted someone walking down the path. As they got closer I saw it was some old guy. I sighed and slid over to the swings. My hand rested on the cold metal of the chain, before stting down on the black sling called a sit.

I jumped when I felt hands on my back, pushing me into the air. As I swung back down, arms wrapped around my wasit, stopping me from going up again. "….hi…." I turned and stared into maroon eyes. "h-hi" I uttered. His face was so close….my thoughts drifted back to the kiss….how soft his lips were…I felt myself blushing. I stood and he held out his han. I was confused, but accepted it. He smiled and pulled me after him. "whoa!" I till had on the skates so I tripped. He turned and quickly caught me. "sorry….forgot the skates" I blushed and thanked him. When I stood, I took the skates off. Tying the laces tighter, I threw over my shoulder, not caring I was barefoot.

We walked from the park into town. He gently pulled me over to a stand and bought us some ice cream. He got sherbet and I got rocky road. "where to?" I asked quitly…almost shyly. He noticed and laughed. "no need to be shy around me" I smiled and licked my ice cream. We were walking though the park again, towards a development that the park led to. When I licked the ice cream, a bit got on my nose. He laughed as I quickly wiped it off. "missed some" I gave him a confused look. He pointed to his lip, and I laughed nevouly. "im messy with ice cream" I went to wipe it off, but he stopped me. I felt him press his lips to mine. For only a moment, yet….heaven… "got it" he smirked. I knew I was probely blushing like mad. He contuied to smile as he led me though a wire gate and up to a small white house. He pulled out a ring of keys, they jingled as they slid into the keyhole. It was dark by now, so he dropped the keys. We both bent to get them. My chocolate ice cream landing on his white shirt. "oh! Sorry!!" he cheerfully closed his eyes. "its ok accendents happen" he opened the door opened and beckoned me in. I followed him like a lost puppy. The house was nice. A small living room, kitchen and a small bedroom in the back. I looked over at sasori and felt my face burn like it was on fire. He was….taking his shirt off. He casully threw it into the landrey basket that layed next to the couch. He turned and walked over to me. "I wonder….i..thought you would'nt come" this confused me. "then…why did you ask?" "curiosity" ouch. So he doesn't like me? the hurt must have showen, for he stepped closer, his fingers gently tracing my face. "I didn't mean it that way" "then…how did you mean it?" he sighed, as if thinking. "I mean….i thought…I wouldn't be good enough. Ya know…for your standards I guess" I could help laughing. "good enough? Your every thing ive ever dreamed off!" I quickly covered my mouth, my eyes widening. He gasped softly, then regained his smiling composer. "…good…" it was so soft, almost a whisper. I felt a little uneasy, standing in sasori's house, after accidentally admitting I like him. "um…i-im gonna throw this out…" I slipped into the kitchen and threw out my ice cream cone. This was really nerve racking. I mean im in his fricken house! And he doesn't have a shirt on! And his standing in front of me! whoa what? Sasori suddenly appered infront of me. he surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. it wasn't like the others…..it was deep and passionate. I felt myself melt in his arms. My arms slipped around his neck, I returned the kiss and I felt him smile. I cant think. All thoughts just….fade away. My hand slid down his toned chest, tracing every muscle. He pulled away and started kissing down my neck. A moin escaped my lips. "sasori" I felt his teeth sink into m skin. I let out a sqeek, but he ignored it. "your more beautiful then anyone ive ever met" he kissed back up to my jawline. "I cant control myself. You turn me on like crazy" he kissed me on the lips again, this time his tounge licked my bottem lip. I egarly let him in. I moined as his tounge massaged mine. I slid my hand through his maroon hair, gently tugging here and there. I felt his hand brush pants line. I blush as his cold fingers slid under my shirt, pulling it off. "sa-sori" I moined. He contuied to kiss me, one hand feeling uo my chest while the other pulled my hair free of its pony. The hand on my chest slid lower, I felt my pants grow tight. Oh shit. His fingers freed the butten from its holder, the black fabir slib off my body. I shivered as a breeze greeted my now bare lower reagions. Sasori quickly tore off his own pants, leaving us bare and well…to put it strait horny as hell. I gasped as he pressed me agasnt the conter. His put his lips to my ear. "i want to have…..i i need/i to have you…" I couldn't think. The words filled my head, and I couldn't think. Words fell from my mouth, I had no contol over my body anymore. "please….sasori take me" that was enough for him. Before I knew, I was bent over the counter, his gently pressed his fingers to my lip. "suck" the words were like velvet falling from his lips. My touge slid over the digits, coving each one. I didn't ned to see a mirrior to know my eyes were glazed over with lust. I knew. He pulled back his hand, and gely slid two fingers into my entrance. I gasped, and gripped the countertop. He slid in the third, my grip got a tad tighter. I felt his hand thrust into me. he did this for a few mintues, my gasped starting to lessen. Suddenly, he withdrew from me. I let out a whine of protest, but stopped when I felt him place his hands on my hips, he layed his chest on my back. "are your ready?" it wasn't a question, but a purr. "yes" a plead, that was dieing to be heard. I gasped as isomething/i invaded my body. Wonder what. He pulled out, and thrust in again. I gasped as pain searged though my body. My knuckles turned white as they clenched the counter. A blush stained my face.

Soon though, the pain turned to pure pleaser. His hand drifted to my member, pumping it in time with each thrust. "sasori!" our moins filled the air, that smelled of sweat and sex. "deidara" he moined, he lend down, and pushed the ahir off of my neck, gently kissing it, as he contuied to send surges of pleasure though me. I felt a hot coil form in my stomache. "sasori...i think im gonna…" I didn't finshi. He knew. He started to thrust faster, and harder. Moins poured from me like water from a foutian. I took a deep breath and gasped as I felt myself explode. My seeds spilled over me, his hand and the lower counter. A moment later, he moined loudly, his seeds spilling in me. he pulled out, and fell on my back, pressing my chest to the counter. The cold marble felt good against my hot sweating body. "sasori" the said boy kissed my cheek, then stood. I blushed as he picked me up bridal style, and carried to his bed. He layed me on the mattress, then cmilbed under the covers next to me, I followed suite. Suddenly, exgustion washed over me. I yawned and layed my head on the pillow. Sasori looked at me with worn, lust filled eyes. I yawned again, and nuzzled my face into the pillow. Soon….blackness took over.

"ugh" I grunted as I tried to bury my face into the pillow. ….since when are pillows hard and warm. I opened my eyes and saw my pillow….was someo-sasori's chest. My face burned. I loked up and saw him looking at me with soft eyes, his hand gently stroked my head. "morning" my eyes drifted around the room, but found no clock. Ahh who cares. "how are we gonna go to school on Monday?" I asked, seeing it was saterday. "gay" oh great answer. "that works for me." I climbed up and kissed his soft lips, then layed my head in the crock of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "is it safe to say I love you?" I looked up at his maroon eyes. does that mean his my…boyfriend? He could sense my confusion. "if your confused….ya…im asking if you'll be mine" I smiled and cuddled closer. "for ever"

who knows if this is true? It might not last, or it might be true love. Time will tell. Intill then, I don't wanna be anywhere else but right here, in his arms.

/s/3515822/1/LastLoveSong


End file.
